


Tumble

by sgflutegirl



Series: Tumble [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny take a tumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'set'. Thanks to entwashian for the help with the prompt.
> 
> Also written for the prompt 'Broken Bone' for my 10_hurt_comfort table, located at my LJ.
> 
> If broken bones bother you like they bother me, then this is your warning. Also some mild language.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Steve came around slowly. The last thing he remembered was he and Danny standing at the top of a steep hill. They had stopped for a few minutes to rest before they headed deeper into the jungle. The ground had given way under their feet. To think, the trip had actually been Danny’s idea. They had decided early on that if their relationship was going to work, they both had to make some compromises. This was one of Danny’s compromises. Steve had been ecstatic.

He became fully alert. He had to find Danny.

He quickly took stock of any injuries he may have acquired in the fall. Other than a large bump on the back of his head and quite a few scrapes and cuts, he seemed to have fared rather well. He sat up and looked around. He was a bit dizzy, but nothing he couldn’t handle. That wasn’t his priority at the moment.

Danny was a few feet away. He was lying on his back and he appeared to be unconscious. Steve made his way over to him, and began to assess his injuries as soon as he got there. Danny had a bloody gash above his right ear, but no other apparent injuries, until Steve looked at his legs. His bad knee was swollen, and the leg below it was obviously broken.

Steve had to push his feelings to the back of his mind. He knew he had to try and set the bone before he tried to move him. He had barely touched the leg when Danny came around with a moan.

“Danny?”

“Wha’ happened?”

“We took a tumble down the hill.”

It was then that the pain started to register, and Danny winced.

“Ow, damn! My leg!”

“Yeah, man, it’s broken. Your knee’s pretty swollen too.”

Danny clinched his eyes shut. “Can you…?”

“I can set it, but it’s going to hurt.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know. Just… do it.”

Steve went into military mode. He hated that he was going to have to hurt Danny, but he didn’t have a choice. He found some sticks to use as a splint and found a small one for Danny to bite down on. He then pulled some rope out of his pack.

“Here, bite on this.” He handed Danny the stick.

Danny nodded his head. Steve, in one quick move, set the bone. Danny cried out in pain, his teeth clinched around the stick. He then lost his fight with consciousness.

Steve splinted Danny’s leg. He then did what he could to make Danny comfortable. Once that was done, he went about trying to get help. Luckily, his phone had survived the fall, and as luck would have it, he had a signal. He called Chin, and he in turn called search and rescue.

Steve sat down on the ground next to Danny. The adrenaline he’d been running on since waking up had started to ebb, and he was getting dizzy again. He knew help would be there soon, he just had to keep it together until it got there. He placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder, giving whatever comfort he could.

“Help’s on the way. You just rest. I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
